Match
by Cheryblosom-chan
Summary: Neji and Tenten have been friends forever. Will one simple plan by a few friends help them become more? NejiTen one-shot. Read and review if you don't think it sucks.


**This is my first NejiTen fanfiction, Hope ya'll like it! I'm sorry if it's suckish.**

**It takes place before the time skip just thought you needed to know that.**

Neji waited for Tenten by her apartment door.

They were going to train together again today.

Tenten walked out into the hallway of the apartment building and asked, "Ready to go Neji?"

He nodded and they went to train.

They trained together for an hour and then took time to rest.

"You know just once I'd like to see you lose. I keep wondering what it would feel like to win against you Neji." Tenten said, while her breathing was returning to normal.

"I'm not sure if you'll ever know that feeling Tenten. Not to be offensive of course." Neji replied.

"I know but still I'd to beat you at least once in my life." Tenten said.

Then, Tenten's cell phone went off and she answered.

"Sakura what's up?" Tenten asked.

"Not much Tenten. Temari and I were wondering if you'd want to come to the hot spring with us later. What do you say?" Sakura answered from the other line.

"I'd love to! What time should we meet?" Tenten asked.

"Hang on a second I'll ask Temari." Sakura said.

Tenten could hear mumbling in the back ground.

"Ok, how about one this afternoon?" Sakura said, after a while.

"I'll be there. See you then." Tenten said.

"Bye Tenten!" Sakura answered before they both hung up.

Neji had not been paying attention to the conversation that had just happened. He was too busy staring at Tenten.

"_Why is it that whenever we're not talking I find myself staring at her like this! Ugh, this is so pointless. She doesn't think of me the same way I can tell." _Neji thought, as he tore his gaze away from his best friend.

Even though Neji and Tenten were teammates, they have actually known each other since they were four years old, making them somewhat inseparable.

Everyone in the Hidden Leaf Village knew they were as close as best friends could be, but they also wondered whether the two would ever be more.

Considering their long and powerful friendship, the two really didn't blame anyone for the occasional 'are you two dating' question.

Personally, Neji prayed and pleaded for the day to come when he could be with Tenten.

He just never showed it.

Tenten however seemed to display some feelings for Neji as well, but not enough to tell if they're real.

"Hey Neji, its eleven now. So, at one I'll be leaving to go to the hot spring with Sakura and Temari. You don't mind the shortened training session right?" Tenten asked, nervously wondering how he would react.

"It's alright Tenten. I wouldn't want to keep you from your other friends." Neji answered.

She smiled at him, and they continued to train for another hour.

"Well, I should go get ready now. I'll see you later Neji." Tenten said, after they had finished.

"Yeah, bye Tenten." Neji said.

She left the training grounds to go back to her apartment and pick up a few things for the hot spring.

**~Meanwhile with Sakura, Temari, and Hinata at Sakura's house.**

"So why are we here?" Temari asked.

"Ok I've called you both here, because we have a mission." Sakura said.

"A mission? What do you mean Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"I mean we have a mission. And here's what it is… we're going to get Neji and Tenten together!" Sakura said.

"Seriously? Awesome they'd be so cute together! I'll help however I can." Temari said.

"It'd be nice to see Neji happy for once in his life. I'm in!" Hinata said.

"Ok here's the plan. First we have to find out if they like each other or not. And this is how we do it. Hinata, you're going to ask Neji these questions, but make sure not to make it look suspicious or anything." Sakura said, as she handed Hinata a piece of folded paper.

"Temari you and I will ask Tenten the same questions at the hot springs alright?" Sakura continued.

"Got it Sakura. This is going to be good." Temari said.

"Ok should I go ask him now?" Hinata asked.

"Yes you should it'd best to get a head start and remember once you leave, write down everything he said to answer each question. We'll do the same. Then we'll meet back here when we're done." Sakura answered.

Temari smiled at Sakura and said, "When it comes to love, you are a genius!"

"Thank you Temari." Sakura said.

**~Hinata went to the training grounds to talk to Neji**

"Neji-nii-san?" Hinata said.

"Hinata, what is it?" Neji answered.

"I wanted to ask you a few things. Is that alright?" Hinata asked.

Neji gave her a confused look and said, "It's alright with me. What did you want to know?"

Hinata knew he could see the paper she was hiding in her pocket but apparently he didn't mind it.

"Why is it that you don't seem to like any girl at all?" Hinata asked, trying as hard as possible not to act suspicious.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Since when do you care about my love life?"

"I just want to know that's all."

"Well, if you insist on an answer, I do happen to like someone."

"Hm, ok next question. Would you say you're with this girl often?" Hinata asked.

Neji looked away from her and replied, "You could say that, yes."

"Any reason why you haven't told her?"

"I'm sort of afraid, of what she'll say. We're kind of close so I'm not sure if she thinks we should just be friends or not." Neji answered.

"How does she make you feel? You know when you see her or when you're together?" Hinata asked.

Neji was silent for a moment then said, "She makes me feel weak. When I see her, my heart skips every other beat, and starts beating faster. I get somewhat nervous, and have trouble talking to her at some points."

"I can see that you're uncomfortable with these reactions but they're perfectly normal if you like someone the way you like her. Whoever she is, I bet she feels the same way. Well, I should go now. I guess I'll see you tonight when you come over. Bye Neji-nii-san!" Hinata said, before she ran off.

Neji watched her leave and thought, _"Someone must have put her up to something."_

**~Meanwhile with Sakura, Temari, and Tenten at the hot springs.**

"So Tenten do you mind answering a few things for us?" Temari asked.

"Uh, sure what do you want to know?" Tenten asked.

Sakura and Temari exchanged looks.

"Why is it that you don't seem to like any guy at all?" Sakura asked.

Tenten looked at her like she was stupid and asked, "Why do you care about my love life?"

"What we can't ask you a simple question? Just answer it please." Temari said.

"Uh, ok then. Well, I guess you could say I do like a guy." Tenten answered.

Temari and Sakura smiled at each other.

"Are you with him a lot?" Temari asked.

"You could say that yeah." Tenten replied.

"Why don't you tell him?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid of rejection I guess." Tenten said.

Temari looked at her and asked, "How does this mystery man make you feel? When you see him, or when you're around him?"

Tenten didn't say anything for a minute then said, "I feel weak, he makes my heart skip beats and start racing. I get shy around him, and sometimes I can't find anything to say."

Sakura looked at Tenten and said, "Hey we should be going. We kind of told Hinata we'd meet her after we were done. Come on Temari."

Then, Sakura and Temari left Tenten alone.

"_Uh, ok that was sudden?" _Tenten thought as she relaxed in the water.

**~At Sakura's house**

"Ok Hinata give us your results so we can compare them both." Sakura said.

Hinata handed Sakura the paper with Neji's answers on it.

Sakura put the paper next to each other on her desk and the three read them over.

"The same results each! They do like each other." Temari said, excitedly.

"Yeah, now for part two of my plan. Hinata is Neji going to be at the Hyuga mansion tonight?" Sakura asked.

Hinata nodded and said, "But he will only be there until nine tonight. As a matter of fact he is there now."

"We're still on for our movie night right? Well, Tenten is going to be there with us so here's my plan. We need to get Tenten to say she doesn't like Neji, but he has to hear it. Then, since we know that they do like each other, Neji will be upset and Tenten will admit her feelings once and for all to him." Sakura explained.

"Wow, that's so evil it just might work." Temari said.

"Yeah, when do we start this part of the plan tonight?" Hinata asked.

"We start about a few minutes before Neji leaves. We have to make sure we're in a room that he will pass by when leaving. Which in this case will be your room, Hinata." Sakura said.

**~That night at the Hyuga mansion at 8:50.**

Hinata gave Sakura and Temari the look that said 'Neji was walking down the hallway outside of her room.'

The other two girls nodded at Hinata and began their part of the plan.

"Hey Tenten, do you like Neji?" Temari asked.

"Well, I like him as a friend, but not anything else." Tenten answered.

"Oh come on Tenten! You so love him! I see you two together like all the time." Sakura said.

"I bet you've kissed." Temari added.

"We have not!" Tenten argued.

Little did she know that Neji was standing right outside the room listening to every word.

"Girl admit it already! You're in love with Neji!" Sakura said.

Tenten stood up and said, "Ok let's get something straight here! I am not nor will I ever be in love with Neji Hyuga!"

Neji instantly felt his heart break. He stood in the doorway which told the girls that he had heard what Tenten said.

Temari put on a scared expression and said, "Tenten behind you."

Tenten turned around and saw Neji looking at her with hurt eyes.

"Neji I…" Tenten started, but he had already run off down the hall.

"_Exactly according to plan." _Sakura, Temari, and Hinata thought simultaneously.

"Neji wait you don't understand!" Tenten yelled, as she ran after him.

The other three girls exchanged glances and went to see what would happen.

**~With Neji.**

Neji stopped running once he got to where he wanted to be.

It was a lake, a large lake in a large tree filled area. The very place where he and Tenten had first met.

Neji fell to his knees on the grass and surprisingly enough, started to cry.

"I can't believe this! I thought I could trust her!" Neji muttered through his soft sobs.

He knew very well that Sakura, Temari, and Hinata were in the trees not far from where he was. Then he saw why, Tenten had run up from behind him.

"Neji thank goodness you're alright!" She said, in a very out of breath voice.

Neji turned his head to look directly at her and she could see him crying.

"Why do you care?" He asked, harshly.

Tenten looked hurt at his words and said, "Neji I want to tell you something. So please listen to me!"

Neji looked away from her.

Tenten started to cry, ran up to him, and hugged him from behind.

Neji was shocked at the sudden gesture, but didn't seem to mind it.

He broke free from her and turned to look at her.

"Neji what I said back there it wasn't true! I was trying to tell them to stop teasing me about it! Please, I didn't realize you would take it to heart. I love you Neji more than anything in the world! Just please don't be upset." Tenten said, between sobs.

Neji looked at her sad eyes and said, "Tenten I-I love you too."

He gently wiped the tears off her face.

Tenten smiled at him and in an instant, she kissed him.

Neji was surprised at the sudden lip lock, so he stiffened.

Then, she deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Neji finally relaxed enjoying the moment he wanted for so most of his life.

He hugged her as well.

The three girls that were currently hiding in the trees watched knowing the plan had worked perfectly.

They broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became too much for them.

"Want to walk home with me?" Tenten asked, as she let go of him.

"I'll join you in a minute. There's something I need to check up on." Neji answered.

She smiled at him and walked in the direction of her apartment building.

As soon as she was gone, Neji spoke.

"Alright you three come down now." He said.

They jumped down from the trees.

"Don't worry I'm not mad at any of you, but I do want to thank you." Neji continued.

"You're welcome. It's the least we could have done to make you both happy." Sakura said.

"I don't know how I could repay you." Neji said.

"You don't need to." Temari said.

"Yeah, it's better to just see you happy." Hinata said.

"Either way, I thank you. So I'll find some way to repay you soon." Neji stated.

**Sorry I know it sucked. Just review it if you think it's actually good.**

**Sakura**


End file.
